Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $-1$ times $x$ and add $4$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-6$ and the product of $3$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-1$ times $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What does adding $4$ to $-x$ do? $-1x$ $ + 4$ What is the product of $3$ times that expression $3 \times (-1x + 4) = \color{orange}{3(-x+4)}$ What is the sum of $-6$ and $\color{orange}{3(-x+4)}$ $3(-x+4)$ $ - 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $3(-x+4)-6$.